


out of blue paint

by TheOreoWritesAgain



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Memory Loss, Short One Shot, Technobabble, basically a runaway au, how is that not a tag yet, hurt/implied comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOreoWritesAgain/pseuds/TheOreoWritesAgain
Summary: A short vent fic related to some rp events I was part of.One of 1010's members is found missing.





	out of blue paint

Gone. He was gone.

Yellow stared into the bedroom, eyes widening in realization.

  
  
His bed was made, sheets tucked in and pillows arranged. He never made his bed. It was always a mess.

Everything was either organized, or missing. The little statues he liked to mould from melting plastic were arranged neatly in rows, his paint tubes and kits gone entirely.

His closet was the only thing messy, thrown wide open so his spare bodies tumbled out like metallic corpses on the crumbless floor. All his drawers were opened, and when Yellow looked inside, they were devoid of clothes. Except for his 1010 uniform, folded and left untouched.

…

  
… Blue really was gone.

Yellow stood at the closet for what felt like forever, the room silent save for his fans whirring loudly. He fell backwards, and stared at the ceiling. The ceiling, splattered with hundreds upon hundreds of haphazard strokes and splashes of paint, put there by Blue when he got his hands on paint buckets from the captain’s repair room.

How he wished he would go through the door and yell at him to get out.

===

Neon J was alerted by the door sliding open, and metallic footsteps coming in.

“Captain?”

He put down the pliers and turned around to White standing there, noticing right away the distressed look on his face. “White, what happene-”

  
  
“He’s gone.”

  
  
“... Are-”

  
  
White rushed forward and gripped him by the shoulders, something that took him by surprise. His boys never touched him that much, and physical contact was rare in the mansion. Neon tried to pry his hands off gently, but he held on tight, shaking as he tried to maintain eye contact.

  
  
“Blue- Blue’s not in the mansion. We checked everywhere when Yellow found out, nothing. His closet’s been sorted, things are missing, we- I-”

  
  
White’s hands were pulled off finally, and found himself wrapped in a hug, the sonar monitor that was Neon J’s head bumping into his neck.

  
  
“At ease, soldier. At ease.”

  
  
Even without really being human, Neon J could feel him shivering in his hold.

  
  
“... What do we do now?”

===

**[LOADING… UNIT CONNECTED SUCCESSFULLY.]** ****

**  
**  
The laptop’s screen shone into the dark room as its keys clicked away. A wire was plugged into it, the other end…

  
  
**[ENTER COMMAND.]** ****

**  
**“…”

  
  
**[C:\USERS\JAESIJAG >find_”MEMORYDRIVE”]**

**[C:\USERS\JAESIJAG\MKIII_255\PROGRAM_FILES\MEMORYDRIVE OPENED]** ****

**  
****  
****[ENTER COMMAND.]**

The air of the apartment was stale, but not in an ancient way. Like it had just opened after construction was finished. There was still concrete dust on the floor, along with other belongings that would be tidied later.

“...”

**[C:\USERS\JAESIJAG >select_keyword]** ****

**  
****  
****[ENTER KEYWORD/S.]** ****

**  
****  
**An deep breath, though not one appreciated at the moment.

**[ >INCIDENT]** **  
******

**[ >PROMISE]**

**[ >BROTHERS]**

**[ >ARGUMENT]**

**[ >IRRATIONAL]** ****

**  
****  
****[ >FATHER]**

**[ >SECRETIVE]**

********_“...”_

_  
__  
_...

  
  
**[ >Purl-hew]** ****

**  
****[FILES SELECTED.]** **  
******

**[C:\USERS\JAESIJAG >transfer_select_”MEMORYDRIVE”_”password”]**

**[TRANSFERRING…]**

**[TRANSFERRING… 28%]** ****

**  
****  
****[TRANSFERRING… 72%]**

**[TRANSFERRING… 100%]**

**[FILE TRANSFER COMPLETE.]**

  
  
The usb drive had the files loaded into it. But it couldn’t be ejected yet, tempting as that was. Not yet. More commands were typed in as files, memories, were being sorted until none of them remained in the original hard drive.

  
  
**[C:\USERS\JAESIJAG >select_keyword]**

**[ >STRAY]**

**[ >CHARCOAL]**

**[ >PIGMENT_PAINT]**

**[ >MESSY_WORKSPACE]** ****

**  
****  
****[ >STAINED_FINGERS]**

**[ >PERSONAL_ACCOUNT]** **  
******

**[ >EXPERIMENTING]**

**[ >BAND_APPLICATION]**

  
  
Were you familiar with that feeling when someone you cherished was near you? That delighted curl of your toes, the sudden control of your breath, the subtle ease just thinking of them. That was the feeling felt through the fingers taking pause, then continuing to type.

**[ >YEOBO]** ****

**  
****  
****[C:\USERS\JAESIJAG >transfer_select_”MEMORYDRIVE”_”NEWMEMORY”]**

  
  
These memories were uploaded directly somewhere else. A much more protected file that would linger and then be the new memory drive file after a factory reset.

  
  
Ha. Ha. Wouldn’t that be funny?

  
  
But this was it.

  
  
**[ENTER COMMAND.]** ****

**  
**  
A pause at the prompt. A shaky, artificial breath.

  
  
**[C:\USERS\JAESIJAG >reset]** ****

**  
****  
****[CONFIRM PROMPT.] [Y/N]** **  
**

“...”

  
**[Y]** ****

**  
****[RESETTING… PLEASE DO NOT INTERRUPT.]** ****

**  
**And that was all he remembered before he shuddered, and fell to the floor with a heavy thunk.

  
  
The last bits of himself before he shut down for the reset was comforted. He made sure of everything, talked to his partner about what to do when he woke up after this. The laptop would wipe everything remaining in his hard drive, save for the new memory file that would replace the old one.

There were already things on their way. He could pay for himself the first few months, and after that he’d have an enjoyable job to keep life comfortable for himself. He could even adopt a few pets, something he never got to do in the mansion per the captain’s orders.

What would he bring into the apartment after this? Those would be some fun guesses.

Blue's body laid on the floor, still as the last unprotected bits of his hard drive's contents were erased. All the bits that weren't protected, and placed into their respective folders he had set aside for this.

Gone was the corrupted tracking program. Gone, too, was the connection he had to the rest of 1010.

**[RESETTING... 100%]**

Goodbye, Blue.

**[INITIATING ACTIVATION.]**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was p short
> 
> No I won't post more about it unless asked to


End file.
